


my idea of fun

by inkk



Series: alphabet AU challenge [1]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arcades, M/M, One Shot, this is really dumb ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A</b> is for <b>Arcade</b>.</p><p>(In which Kellin is petty and Vic likes a challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my idea of fun

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'i've never met you but you keep beating my high scores on this arcade game and i'm mad about it'.
> 
> title is taken from the song 'Video Games' by Lana Del Ray, because i'm trash like that :)
> 
> (this is for a friend, so = hope it met ur expectations??? i didn't know which characters to use and im on such a ptv kick this week so lmao here u go)

+

Kellin isn't exactly _proud_ of having the highest score on 'Adventure Factory' at the local arcade, per se. He can readily admit there's absolutely nothing cool about being a sixteen-year old boy who still uses his free time to play shitty video games in a dimly-lit room that smells of dusty carpet and popcorn.

Still; he can't deny that there's something incredibly satisfying about being crowned the lone victor of the rarely-used game for the past two years--

\--until now.

"What the fuck?" he mutters to himself, peering down at the foreign name sitting proudly atop the rows and rows of his old high scores.

 _ **VIC :-)**_ , it reads, in cheerful yellow pixelated writing.

"Oh _hell_ no," Kellin growls, narrowing his eyes as he slides a quarter into the machine's slot, "Nuh-uh. Not today, you little brat."

So, no - it's not that Kellin's pride is wounded from not being the uncontested reigning champion of 'Adventure Factory' anymore, it's a simple matter of defending his honour against some dumb asshole twelve-year old who had the nerve to come and try to beat him at his own game.

 

\+ + +

 

Vic likes the arcade.

He likes it a lot, actually. There's just something about a dark, sparsely-populated and air-conditioned building within walking distance of his new house that seems to really appeal to him.

"Hey," he greets the owner with a smile as the creaky metal door swings shut behind him, almost breathing an audible sigh of relief at the refreshing wave of cold air.

The owner - a weathered old man in a vest who goes by the name of Archie - pauses from restocking the prize shelves behind the counter. "How're you today, son?"

"I'm great, thanks."

"Good, good," Archie nods, turning back around, "You have fun, kiddo."

Vic immediately makes a beeline to the back of the arcade where the older machines are, weaving through the rows of blinking games and approaching the colourful blue console in the corner.

To his surprise, the high score he made yesterday has already been bumped down to second place - the first place spot is once again occupied by _**KELLIN >:(**_, the same person who holds all the rest of the high scores.

(Vic almost giggles at the added little angry face, then vows to himself to break the high score again.)

After about forty-five minutes and a buck-fifty of playing, Archie wanders over to watch. "How's it going?" he asks, leaning on the machine next to Vic.

"Great," Vic says, "I'm trying to beat the high score again, but it's pretty tough. I'm almost there."

Archie chuckles. "I see you and Kellin have a little bit of a competition going on, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Vic spares him a glance, narrowly avoiding smashing his character into a wall, "It's a little weird, 'cause I've never even met him before."

Archie nods thoughtfully. "I think you two would get along. He's about your age, comes in here to play this game for a few minutes almost every day. Great kid."

Vic nods and watches with helpless dismay as the little pixelated avatar falls into a pit of lava, the screen fading to game over and then lighting back up again.

_**NEW HIGH SCORE!!!** _

Vic grins over at Archie and enters his name. "Tell Kellin I say hi."

 

\+ + +

 

"Victor says hello," Archie says, as soon as Kellin enters the arcade the next day. 

It takes him a moment to connect the dots, and then he raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You talked with him?"

Archie smiles. "Yessiree. He beat your high score right out on that game in the back over there, too."

"We'll see about that," Kellin replies ominously.

 

\+ + +

 

When Vic returns to the arcade two days later with Mike tagging along, the first place spot just says " _ **GO AWAY**_ ".

Vic can't help smiling when he beats the high score again. This time, instead of his name, he types in " _ **HA YOUWISH** _".__

__

__\+ + +_ _

__

__"The_ nerve _," Kellin seethes, glaring down at the screen._ _

__His friend, Justin, just laughs. "You were the one who told him to go away, dude. You definitely started it."_ _

__"Whatever," Kellin rolls his eyes, fishing around in his pocket for a quarter, "I'm still going to beat him."_ _

__(It takes a solid hour, but he does.)_ _

__

__\+ + +_ _

__

__The next day Vic goes back to play 'Adventure Factory', the high score says "_ **PLEASE** _". He leaves "_ **NEVER** _"._ _

__

__\+ + +_ _

__

__"_ **MEANIE** _"._ _

__"_ **URRIDICULOUS** _"._ _

__"_ **D:** _"._ _

__"_ **:D** _"._ _

__

__\+ + +_ _

__

__"This has got to end," Kellin announces, cocking his head to one side and expertly turning the little avatar around a sharp corner._ _

__Justin snorts. "Why? It's fuckin' hilarious. I don't think this machine has seen this much use since the eighties."_ _

__"Yeah, well. I want to meet this guy."_ _

__"Why?" Justin asks, wrinkling his nose. "He could actually just be some skinny, white eight-year old."_ _

__Kellin rolls his eyes. "I asked Archie about him, dumbass. Apparently he's about our age. And Mexican."_ _

__Justin pauses for a second, face slowly splitting into a shit-eating grin, "Holy shit," he says, "You've totally got the hots for a dude you've never even seen!"_ _

__"Shut up! I do not." Kellin reaches out to slap him with one hand before turning back to the game. "And even if I did, he probably wouldn't even be into dudes anyways."_ _

__"He could be," Justin says sagely, "You never know. Do you want to just camp out here for a whole day and wait for him, or what?"_ _

__"Ew, no. That's a little too creepy."_ _

__"Fine, fine," Justin mutters, "You feel free to just keep communicating with Romeo via arcade game until you're both bitter, wrinkly old men who can't accept defeat and let go of the pa--"_ _

__"I get the idea, Hills." Kellin sighs. "Leaving a note is so bad, though, I don't want to do that."_ _

__Justin shrugs. "So use the machine." Then, "Oh my god. You totally have a thing for tan guys, don't you?"_ _

__"Shut the fuck up."_ _

__

__\+ + +_ _

__

__"_ **2:00THURS?** _"._ _

__"_ **ABT TIME** _"._ _

__

__+_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes at 2AM, so it's admittedly not my best work. um.  
> as always, kudos are appreciated, and feedback is my friend!


End file.
